In the food service market, it is desirable to label containers in which food is packaged or temporarily retained in pans or similar containers on a buffet line, with labels which are readily dissolvable in water. For example, when a pan or other container containing food on a buffet line is emptied, it must be washed thoroughly before placing new quantities of food therein. Conventional labels used for such pans or similar containers have been found to be difficult to remove during the process of washing. As a result there has been developed in such food service market, labels which are water dissolvable or water dispersible which can be removed from the pans or similar containers much more readily than the prior conventional labels. Many other markets can benefit from the present invention. For example, poultry is frequently shipped in re-usable containers on which the labels should be removed and re-labeled and subsequently re-printed to set forth the shipping date and other updated information relating to the new shipment.
Water dissolvable labels have been manufactured and sold by the assignee of the present invention for a number of years.